The Other Side
by ericaj318
Summary: What if Negan was a little like the Joker and he had a Harley Quinn? The story of Negan and his right hand woman. This will follow season 7. NeganxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations, Bentley," Dr. Carson stated, "You're pregnant."

Bentley inhaled sharply, "There must be some kind of mistake. I can't be."

Dr. Carson raised a brow, "Based on what I've seen between you and Negan, it is highly likely. I'm gonna get you started with prenatal vitamins and you should come back in two weeks."

Bentley shook her head, "Listen, you can't tell him."

Dr. Carson looked confused, "Why wouldn't you want him to know? His goal is to impregnate all of his wives."

"Not me," Bentley stated, "I am more than one of his woman. I'm his right hand woman and he wants me by his side in battle. Please, promise me that you won't tell him."

Dr. Carson was unsure of how to respond to her wishes since what she wanted could get him killed.

Bentley could see the hesitation on his face, "He lets me do whatever I want and I'm sure ripping your tongue out is one of the things that would be ok. Do we have a deal?" she said in a menacing tone.

Dr. Carson sighed as he nodded, "Fine, but you must agree to take your vitamins and keep up regular visits."

Bentley nodded in agreement before hopping off of his table. "I have a somewhere else to be. See you in two weeks."

Bentley raced out of the office and hopped into her Jeep to meet Negan and his men in the woods. She pushed her pregnancy out of her mind as she shifted the gears and raced down the road. She pulled over once she found the rest of the Savior's' trucks. She got out and saw everyone gathered around the group they'd been hunting and then she found Negan bashing in a man's skull.

"Aw baby," she said as she skipped over to his side, "Did you start the fun without me?"

Negan stopped as he saw her coming his way, his lips curling into a bright smile, "What took you so long?"

Bentley smiled coyly as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his midsection, "I got hung up at the camp," she lied as she released him and stepped on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

She looked down at one of the men on their knees and got down level with him, "Have you learned your lesson or is my baby gonna have to show you again?" she asked, tilting her head to the side while pulling her knife out and running it down the man's cheek.

Negan smiled down at his woman while he walked over to another one of his victims, "You see that's my baby. Did I kill yours?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

The woman looked up at him with eyes full of hate causing him to speak once more, "Be careful, I would hate for you to have to join him," he said as he laughed.

Bentley stood back up to join him when one of the men got up and slammed his fist into Negan's face causing him to fall back toward Bentley while laughing.

Bentley felt suddenly as she caught a glance at the remains of Negan's first victim. She did everything in her power to suppress a gag as she directed her attention to the man who'd hit her man.

"That is now how we play this game, sunshine," she said as she kneeled down in front of the man. "What's your name?" she asked playfully as she traced her knife over his face.

"That's Daryl," Simon answered her question.

Bentley flashed a smile his way, "Well, Daryl, that wasn't very smart. Now by baby's gonna have to teach y'all the same lesson all over again."

Negan nodded, "That shit ain't gonna fly. Now baby, who's gonna pay for Daryl's mistake?"

Bentley looked back at Negan with a bright smile as she stood and took a look over the group. She made a few paces back and forth before she stopped in front of a young Asian man. "This one," she said as she pointed at him with her knife.

A woman on the other side of the group screamed as Negan moved forward to do that same to this man as he'd done to his first example.

Bentley found herself having to look away from the sight because it was causing acid to rise from her stomach to her throat. She was going to have to get the doctor to give her something for this because she couldn't be out with Negan feeling like this.

The leader of the group, she'd learned was Rick scoffed at Bentley as he noticed her looking away, "You chose this so you should look at what you've done," he said spitting on the ground.

Bentley laughed as she heard Negan's voice, "Oh Rick, you never disrespect my baby. She knows the rules so she doesn't need to watch to learn anything. You and I are gonna take a little ride," he professed as he grabbed Rick by the jacket collar and dragged him across the gravel to the RV.

"Make him pay, baby," Bentley said with a smile.

Negan smiled at her, "You let me know if any of these shits make the same mistake Rick, here, did when I get back."


	2. Chapter 2

After Negan drove off in the RV with Rick, Bentley needed to think of a way to get away from the gore she was witnessing. "Boys," Bentley began, looking over the group once more, "I think I'm gonna take that Daryl back to the camp and teach him a little respect. It'll be a nice surprise for my Baby. Who wants to load him up and help me get him back?"

Negan's men looked around, knowing the moment Bentley wanted something it needed to be done because if they crossed her, Negan would have their heads.

Dwight raised his hand as he moved forward, grabbing Daryl, "I'll help you Bentley."

Bentley smiled as she walked away from the group and got in the driver's seat of her Jeep and waited until Dwight and Daryl were in before she cranked the engine and brought them back to the camp.

"Dwight, bring him down to a cell and put my favorite song on for him," she ordered once she was parked inside the compound, "I'll be down in just a few minutes." She looked back at Daryl before she got out and blew him a kiss, "We are going to have so much fun."

Bentley walked back into the halls and straight to Dr. Carson's office. "Bentley, what are you doing back here so soon? Have you changed your mind about telling Negan?" he asked as she stormed into his office.

Bentley shook her head, pulling her knife, "I need you to give me something to take care of this nausea. I can't be throwing up while Negan dismantles people," she threatened.

Dr. Carson moved backward slightly, "Bentley, you don't have to threaten me for care. I am here to take care of you. Put away the knife and take one of these pills," he said as he passed her a pack of small white pills, "whenever you start to feel sick. Listen, I know there's a nice girl somewhere in that head of yours. Let her out sometimes."

Bentley squared her eyes at him, "You be careful how you speak to me." She took the pills, stuffed them in her jacket pocket and skipped out of the office down to the cell, Dwight had placed Daryl in, happy to hear Britney Spears' 'Oops I Did it Again' blasting through the hall.

Dwight was standing outside the door. "Thank you, dear," she said as she reached him, "I will take it from here. And, I'll tell Negan what a good boy you've been," she finished as she opened the cell door and sat down on the floor with Daryl.

"So, how do I break you for my Baby?" she asked as she pulled out her knife and ran the tip down his arm.

Daryl looked up at her and straight into her eyes, "How did that man turn you into a monster? I am willing to bet you weren't always like this."

Bentley sat back and laughed, "I'd be very careful how you speak to me," she replied. "Negan saved me and he can save you too if you let him."

Daryl wasn't afraid of this woman, "Do you really think you're as special to him as he lets you believe? I've heard he has a nice handful of wives. What makes you so damn special to him?"

"You are quite the feisty one, aren't you?" she said, her lips curling into a satisfied smile at how much fun he was going to be to break. "You think your little group cares about you but in the end, it's everyone for themselves. I used to exist in a little group like yours and I thought we all had each other's backs until one day. We were raiding a city and Walkers surrounded the house I was in. None of them tried to help me. They took what they'd gotten out of the other houses and left me there, alone to die. I stayed in that house for a week with no food until one day i heard a machine gun blasting through the group of Walkers and then the door opened to the room I was hiding in. I stood with what little strength I had left, my knife ready but it wasn't a Walker, it was Negan. I passed out in his arms and he brought me back here and sat by my side until I was well. We've had each other's backs ever since. He does have other women and their purpose is purely sexual and to give him heirs but I am so much more to him than that. I'm going to leave you here to enjoy my song for awhile and I'll see how you feel in a few hours. You can live a good life here," she finished her story as she stood and left her prisoner to stew.

She walked back up the main level and smiled as she saw Negan walking up the stairs towards her. "Hey Baby," she said making her way to him.

"Why'd you leave the party?" he asked as he grasped her hand in his.

"I thought I'd get a headstart on teaching Daryl some manners," she grinned as she looked to see what he was hiding behind his back in his other hand, "What do you have, Baby?"

Negan stopped her as they reached the top of the stairs and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, "I found this in their RV and I know it's your favorite so I brought it back as a surprise. Wanna join me for a drink?"

Bentley was ready to accept when she remembered she couldn't have any alcohol and she frowned briefly before grabbing his face in her hands and planting her lips against his. She pulled back and smiled, "I can think of something else I'd rather do…" she said as she trailed her hand down to his belt buckle.

Negan's moth turned into a large smile as he threw the whiskey to Simon, "Watch this while I attend to some important matters," he ordered as he lifted Bentley into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, and carried her to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Bentley woke the next morning to see Negan lying next to her, his gray t-shirt creeping up revealing his toned body. She trailed a finger from his belly button up to his chest, waking him up.

"Morning, beautiful," he smiled as his eyes opened and he saw her looking at him with a small, coy smile on her face.

"I had a good time last night," she whispered as she climbed on top of him, running her hands under his shirt.

Negan grinned, as he grabbed her hands and placed them on his face. Bentley sometimes wished the world could see this side of her Baby but they would no longer fear him. She leaned down and placed her lips on his jaw line, working her way to his lips.

When Bentley pulled back, she was pleased to see Negan's lips curl into a large grin, "Sometimes, Baby, I think you could be my one and only. If it wasn't for wanting an heir, well, let's just say….you could have me all to yourself," he stated, his smile spreading across his whole face.

Bentley swallowed hard as she listened to what he was saying, knowing she wasn't going to have this life much longer. "Sh," she ordered, placing her finger to his lips before backing up under the sheets, enjoying the sound of his laughter at knowing what she was doing.

Negan left before Bentley was ready but she took a deep breath as she pulled on her jacket and skipped out into the hall to get her prisoner some breakfast.

She walked into the kitchen to see Dwight but she was instantly nauseated by the smell from all the food aromas floating through the air. She began taking breaths through her mouth as she walked forward, "Do you have breakfast for my sweet prisoner?" she asked, leaning her head to the side with a smile.

Dwight laughed as he slapped dog food onto a loaf of bread and passed it to her. Bentley wasn't prepared for the pungent aroma of dog food to hit her in the face and she turned her head quickly, only to dry heave.

"You up to taking care of the prisoner?" Dwight asked, looking at her with a face full of questions.

Bentley gathered herself and nodded, "I'm good, sunshine," she lied, "Meet me down there in 15 to take him up to see the doctor," she said as she turned to leave, holding the sandwich as far from her nose as possible.

She skipped down into the prion hall, smiling as she heard the continual loop of Britney Spears playing above. She opened Daryl's door and walked in, squatting down in front of him, holding out his breakfast.

"Morning, Sweet Cheeks," she teased with a grin, "I brought you a little something," she said as he took the dog food sandwich and ripped into it with his teeth.

Bentley had to suppress another gag as she remembered she'd left her meds from the doc in her other jacket. "You think you might wanna join us?" she asked as she stood to back away from the smell.

Daryl shook his head, "I won't join you people. The others stand by and watch what he does but you look like you enjoy it. Who made you into such a twisted being?" he asked, his voice hoarse from not having any water.

Bentley didn't like what he'd said about her and she was going to make sure to tell Negan later but she replied, "The apocalypse made me this way, Sunshine. Your people have killed too so you don't get to pretend you're all high and mighty. Your leader would have a better command if he took some notes from my Baby," she vented, angry at how his words made her feel.

Before Daryl could say another word to her, Dwight walked up and grabbed Daryl by the sweatshirt collar, "You get to see Dr. Carson today."

Bentley skipped behind them happily as they walked to the Doctor's office but when they arrived, Sherry was there.

"Hey D," she said with a fake smile.

Dwight looked down, hiding his expression, "Hey Sherry," he replied before walking Daryl over to sit on the table. Dwight's eye saw a pregnancy test sitting on the table and Sherry caught him examining it.

"It's negative," she said which made Bentley sigh.

"Better luck next time," Doctor Carson said as he began looking Daryl over.

Sherry left but in her absence Negan waltzed through the door, flashing a smile at Bentley when he noticed her standing to the side.

"Have I had any luck with any of my wives?" Negan asked slapping Daryl on the leg as if they were friends.

Dr. Carson shot a look Bentley's way before replying, "Nope, not yet, Boss. Maybe you should start trying more frequently," he suggested causing Bentley to give him a threatening glare.

Dwight stepped in, interrupting the conversation, "Boss, can I have a word with you?"

Negan looked at his man curiously as he traipsed out of the room, following Dwight. Bentley had no idea what they were discussing as Dr. Carson resumed his check up of her prisoner.

"You know, Sunshine," she began, taunting him once more, "If you just agree to play nice, your little world could get so much better."

Daryl stared daggers at her as he sat, motionless. Before anyone could speak again, Negan sauntered back through the door.

"Baby," he said causing Bentley to look his way, "D tells me you weren't feeling very good this morning. Do you wanna let Dr. Carson give you a once over?" he asked, reaching out and taking her hand in his, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

Bentley watched Daryl as Negan interacted with her and noticed he seemed intrigued by Negan's much softer behavior. "No, Babe," she replied, "There ain't a thing wrong with me. The smell of dog food just got me for a quick second. D is just being overprotective."

"He better be damn overprotective of my best girl," Negan said proudly, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him, "You go take the rest of the day to rest up if you don't wanna see the good Doctor."

Negan watched as Bentley began to protest and he shook his head, "Do it for me, Baby. I'll have much easier day if I know that you're not suffering. You've done enough," he stated as he began walking her back to her room. "D, take over with our friend Daryl," Negan ordered as they passed through the door, "I need my Baby well rested when we visit our friend Rick again."


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed before Bentley felt well enough to come out again and lucky for her, it was time to visit Alexandria.

"Hey Baby," Negan said as he entered her room, looking at her with a rare moment of concern, "I really wish you'd just pay the Doc a visit. You've been miserable for days," he stated as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, running his hand up her arm to caress her cheek.

Bentley wrapped her hand around his as she sat up in the bed, "I'm ok," she smiled, "I think I just ate something bad. Who knows? Maybe those folks tried to poison me but I'm ok now. Aren't we going to collect today, Baby?" she asked, taking deep shallow breaths.

Negan looked down at her, a smile coming across his face, "We most certainly are. Are you sure you're up to it?"

Bentley ran her hand up his arm and onto his cheek, running her fingers through his beard, "I am more then ready. I know you hate this thing but I have to admit, I find it so sexy," she said rubbing her hand on his beard.

He turned his head until his lips were against her palm, "I gotta shave this shit so you can regain some control. We're leaving in 5 and Goddamn, I wish we had more time!" He exclaimed as he stood from the bed and began walking out of her room. "See you at the truck. You're riding with me."

Bentley nodded as she threw off her blankets and got up, very slowly, to throw on her tightest jeans, a low cut top and her favorite leather jacket. She pulled her unwashed hair into a messy bun, slipped on her boots and walked out to meet with the group.

They drove to Alexandria where they pulled up and Negan got out first, motioning for everyone to wait for a moment.

Bentley watched as he walked up to their gate and slammed 'Lucille' against it before yelling, "Little pig, little pig, let me in!"

The gate opened shortly after Negan spoke and Bentley got out to join Negan as she saw Rick walk forward. She had her knife ready in case any Walkers wandered their way before they went inside. She listened as Negan explained their arrangement before she was distracted by the sound of a Walker moaning. She turned back to see it slowly making it's way to her.

"Hey Baby!" she yelled to get Negan's attention, "Do you want to do it or can I take care of it?"

Negan turned and smiled broadly seeing the twinkle back in her eye, "You get it, Baby." She watched as Negan turned back to Rick and said, "Watch and you'll see the type of service we provide."

Bentley knew that was her cue so she skipped forward, climbing on the hood of one of their trucks, waiting for the Walker to move in front of her. Once it was exactly where she wanted it, she jumped down, her knife going straight into it's skull as she screamed a victory cheer.

"Good job, Baby!" Negan yelled in approval. "Service," he said as he turned back to Rick and did a fancy little bow. "C'mon boys!" he then yelled, "Let's see what they have for us!"

The rest of Negan's men came out of the trucks and walked into Alexandria. Bentley yanked her knife from the Walker's head and skipped forward back to Negan's side.

"Let's have a tour, Rick," he said once she was at his side.

Once they were through the gates and they could see the quaint rows of houses within Alexandria, Negan chuckled, "Goddamn! This is a NICE little place you have here! Baby, what do you think?"

Bentley looked around and felt a strange tug to the little houses suddenly visualizing herself, Negan and their child sitting on one of the front porches as a family. She shook that thought off quickly as she simply nodded in agreement.

They made their way further into town before Negan had a thought, "Hey Rick, what happened to that hot little lady from the other night? She had to be married to victim number two from the way she was going on. Is she here? I bet she'd love to come back and become one of my wives. You'd be surprised how quickly those hot little widows like to have me fill them back up," he said, taunting Rick and enjoying every moment.

Bentley had been having a hard time with Negan's habits this past week and Rick caught a glimpse of it on her face because he took that moment to be bold, "It's not very classy to talk like that in front of your girl, is it? Can't you see what it's doing to her?" Rick asked, gesturing to the suddenly under the spotlight Bentley.

Negan laughed, loudly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "This is my number one lady and she knows that. She knows what I need, Rick. You could have a nice arrangement like this too if you'd get yourself a pair of balls. You love the way we do things, don't you Baby?"

Bentley faked a smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist, in support, "Yeah, Baby. This man is crazy!" she began taunting, "My Baby gets whatever he needs to be happy and he keeps me plenty happy," she lied, "I'm gonna go help raid the houses, Baby. Don't do anything I wouldn't do while I'm gone," she said with a wink as she skipped off into one of the houses where none of the men were.

Once she was inside, she found herself feeling suddenly dizzy and overwhelmed as she leaned against a wall to get her bearings. 'Get it together, Bentley,' she whispered to herself as she tried to shake all the new emotions running through her.

As she stood there, unaware of her surroundings, she didn't notice when Rick's son walked into the room pointing a gun at her. He must have noticed she wasn't looking so he fired a shot to get her attention.

Bentley jumped as the gun went off, brought back into the moment. "What the hell, kid?" she said, her voice surprised as she gathered herself.

"If you try to take anything," the boy began, "the next shot will be in your head."

Bentley laughed loudly as she realized this was exactly what she'd needed to shake those 'feelings' she'd been having, "You made a big mistake taking a shot at me, little boy," she taunted as she pulled her knife out of her back pocket, sauntering toward him, "What do you think my Baby's gonna do to you now?" she stated as she began walking around him in a circle, running her knife around his upper body. "You'd shoot a woman? What has your Daddy taught you?"

As she continued taunting Rick's son, Rick and Negan entered the house. "Carl," Rick began before Negan waved him off.

"Did you just take a shot at my Baby, boy?" he asked, his tone calm but the threat underneath sent a shiver down even Bentley's spine.

"You aren't taking our things," Carl said in reply causing Bentley to giggle and whisper, "You are going to regret that."

"You got a set of balls on you, don't you kid?" Negan replied motioning for Bentley to come back to his side, "At least someone in your family can stand up for themself. Listen, kid. I admire your bravery or stupidity, hell I'm not sure but you need to get in check before I make someone in this little town pay for your mistake."

"Carl, give me the gun," Rick said, his voice serious.

Carl sighed as he gave the gun to his Father and began storming off but he turned back once more, "Dad, if you would just realize we could beat them, we wouldn't be doing this! Look what they've done to Daryl!" he ranted as he left the room.

"Nice kid you're raising there, Rick," Negan began as he wrapped his arm around Bentley's shoulders, "But he brought up a good point. I'm gonna need to see your guns."

"Baby, can I help gather the weapons?" Bentley asked her tone giddy, "You know how much I love to see if they work!"

"You two are made for each other," Rick said before he could stop himself.

Negan let her go so she could take care of the disrespect herself. Bentley walked forward and reached out her hand for Rick's. Rick looked hesitant but he placed his hand into Bentley's left hand. She laughed as she turned his arm over and pulled out her knife. "Do you like tattoos?" she asked, cocking her head to the side as her lips curled into a smile.

Rick just took deep breaths and watched as Bentley cut an 'L' into his arm. He refused to let her know that he felt any pain so as not to give her the satisfaction. "You see that letter?" she asked as she turned his arm up to his face, letting his blood drip to the floor.

Rick nodded holding back the urge to use Negan's bat on this woman. "That 'L' is for Lucille to remind you that if you ever disrespect me or my Baby again, he will let me use 'Lucille' to teach you a lesson. Do you understand now?"

She looked back to see Negan beaming with pride at her ruthlessness. Rick nodded once more, unable to utter any words for fear that he'd lose it.

"Good boy," she said as she let go of his arm, pocketing her knife once more, "Now, will you please show me to the guns?"

Rick walked forward without words as he lead Negan and Bentley to the weapons inventory. Once they reached the room, Rick introduced them to an overweight woman.

"This is Olivia," Rick said, "She'll take you to the weapons, Ma'am," he almost choked on the last word.

Bentley smiled brightly as she linked her arm with Olivia and began walking further into the storage unit. She walked slowly to make sure Olivia could hear Negan calling out the fact that Rick had a fat woman in charge of food rations.

"Don't feel bad, Olivia," Bentley said, "Beauty comes in all shapes and sizes," she smiled. "You know?" she started as they reached the guns and she held out her hand for an inventory log as the men joined the ladies to unload the guns, "I know a few men back at home who'd love to have you. Care to come with us? We have much better food. In fact, your supply is so terrible, my Baby ain't even gonna touch it out of pity."

Olivia didn't reply to any of Bentley's taunting which made it much less fun as she took stock on all the weapons. Once they men had every gun loaded in their trucks, Bentley shook her head and placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder, "Oh no," she said, "My Baby is not gonna be very happy with you."

Olivia looked up at her, through her glasses and replied, "Why? What could be wrong? Your people have taken everything we have."

Bentley let go of Olivia's shoulder and turned the notebook so she could see, "You kinda suck at your job. Two of the guns are missing and if Rick can't find them for him. Well….I think you can guess your date with my friends is gonna be cancelled in favor of an appointment with Lucille. Let's go," she said as she ushered her to go back out and meet back with Negan and Rick.

"How'd their stock look, Baby?" Negan asked with a smile as he saw her emerge.

Bentley shook her head, puffing out her lower lip in a pout, "We have a problem, Baby. This sweet lady let two of their guns go missing and she doesn't know where they are."

Negan clicked his tongue as he leaned back, "Oh no, Rick. You better go find out which of your people is hiding guns or Olivia, here, will have to pay the price but on the plus side you'll have more food," he teased as Rick looked sympathetically at Olivia who was becoming more upset by the moment.

"I have an idea of where to look," Rick stated as he walked away leaving Negan and Bentley with a crying Olivia.

Bentley wrapped her arms around Olivia in a hug, "Aw sweetie," she began, "As long as Rick finds the guns then you have nothing to fear. There's no reason to waste those tears until you have to. Why don't we talk about the guy I have in mind for you while we wait. Will that make you feel better, Darlin?"

Negan laughed as he watched his lady work. In his mind, he was in a constant battle about her. She was the first person he'd found post the Walker takeover that he could see a future with but the chances of a happily ever after in this world were so grim, he knew he needed to keep his heart safe by just shutting it off. He remembered saving her and how quickly she joined him in the fight against the Walkers and eventually the people that threatened the community he'd built. Her laughter shook out of his thoughts.

"Are you matchmaking again, Baby?" he asked as he pulled her away from Olivia wanting her hands on him and no one else.

She reached down and grabbed his ass with a laugh. "Always, Baby. I want everyone to be as happy as we are," she said, shocked by the sting those words caused. She ignored it again as she got on her tiptoes and nipped his earlobe, "Were you getting a little jealous that I was going to give Olivia some of my love? I save it all for you, Baby," she whispered into his ear as she kissed down his beard and then his lips.

Negan smiled, feeling it all the way in his eyes at her touch. He noticed Olivia looking at them and took that opportunity to shut down his own growing emotions. "What are you looking at, Darlin? Did you want her to do that to you? Would you rather she match you with someone a little more like her?"

Olivia looked away as Rick walked back up with a black bag. "Are those my guns?" Negan asked as Rick threw the bag to him.

"That's everything we have," RIck replied, hoping Negan would leave.

"Here, Baby," Negan said, passing the bag to Bentley, "Looks like we're done here for now. I hope your people get busy finding some interesting things for our next visit. In the meantime, I believe you owe me two little words for my generosity…"

Rick took a deep breath through his nose as he gathered all his strength and uttered, "Thank you."

Bentley clapped at his words, "You are finally learning, Sunshine. Maybe you'll get your friend back when he gets the message," she taunted as Daryl walked by once more as the men headed back to the trucks.

Negan laughed as he turned, "Until next time!" he shouted as Bentley hopped onto his back and they made their way through the gates to go back home. Bentley closed her eyes as Negan walked, suddenly feeling everything again.

A/N: Ok, y'all I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. I'll be updating again once we see Negan again and what he's up to. I may get an idea in the meantime but only time will tell. He is an excellent character to write. Please R&R :)


	5. Chapter 5

Days had gone by at the Compound and Bentley was nowhere closer to getting Daryl to choose to serve Negan. She was starting to feel defeated until she did a little asking around about Daryl's group.

Once she had a new piece of ammo, she marched down to his cell and opened the door to see him curled up in the corner.

"Sorry, baby," she began, "I ain't got no food this time but I think I might have some incentive for you to come around. Don't you want a bed and a place to start a life? Don't you want what Negan and I have?"

Daryl looked up at the last thing she said and laughed, "Do I want an abusive relationship where I cheat on the woman multiple times a day but call it alright because I'm the boss? Is that what you're offering?"

Bentley shook her head as she slid her knife out of her back pocket tracing it across his cheek, "I don't like what you have to say about my Baby. I think we need to come to some sort of understanding. You think it hurts me, watching him parade around all those women? It doesn't. I know my place but you are having a very hard time knowing yours. Don't you wanna see your little boyfriend, Rick, again?"

Daryl sat silently, refusing to speak with this woman who was clearly insane. "I think I know someone you might want to join us for and start a little life with. Are you curious as to who?" she asked as she traced the knife slightly hard on his cheek, drawing blood.

Daryl shook his head, once again refusing to answer or take her bait.

"Let me describe this woman for you, ok?" she began, "You see, she's in real trouble with my Baby for killing some of his men but I think if you agreed to come around you could both be saved. I'm talking bout a lady with short, gray hair. They call her Carol, I believe," she paused waiting on a reaction.

Daryl continued looking straight forward. "Nothing?" Bentley sighed, "Well, we know where she is now and if that community doesn't want to burn to the ground then they're going to need to give her over to us or….you could just change your tune. Who are you?" she asked as she moved her knife to his other cheek to giving him a matching set.

"My name is Daryl and that ain't never gonna change," he answered, knowing how much he was infuriating her.

Bentley sighed as she stood, pocketing her knife once more, "Well, I've done all that I can do to tempt you. Guess my Baby will try himself or you'll head on out to the fence. Happy trails!" she said as she walked out, slamming the door, initiating her new torture song 'Single Ladies.'

Bentley raced above ground, hoping to find Negan somewhere close by so she could give him an update. She stopped as she reached the top of the stairs and saw him about to come down.

"Hey Baby," he greeted her as he wrapped one of his arms around her and placed his lips against hers. "Any luck with that prisoner of yours?"

Bentley pursed her lower lip in a pout, "No, Baby. He won't cooperate at all. I told him that I was going to tell you and that you might try one last time or send him to the fence. Does that sound good?"

Negan pulled her into his chest, comforting her for her disappointment, "You can't win em all, Sweetheart. What can I do to make you feel better?"

Bentley pulled back as she wrapped one of her curls around her finger, "Wanna take me out on a hunt? I've been cooped up for a few days and I could use a few Walker killings to cheer me up," she asked with a bright smile upon her lips.

Negan sighed as he looked at her, "Aw Baby, I wish I could go huntin' with you but one of my other ladies needs my attention and it's time sensitive, if you catch my drift. Can you give me a few minutes?"

Bentley felt herself getting quickly overcome with sadness at what he was saying. This pregnancy was really messing with her head. She shook her head, needing to get away from him quickly, "I'll go on my own. I'll see you later on. Maybe you can save up some of that energy for me?" she teased as she ran her hand down his chest straight to his manhood.

She watched his body jerk at her touch and she enjoyed it, "Take a walkie so I can find you once I'm done," he said gesturing for one of his men to pass her a walkie talkie.

"See you soon, Baby," she said as she ran her tongue up his neck and to his lips where she pulled it back into her mouth and kissed him, biting his lip. She felt him tense at her actions. She wanted him to be thinking of her while he did what he was about to do. She let go of his lip and skipped off to the vehicle bay to get a Jeep and head out.

Once Bentley was outside the walls of the Compound, she stopped the car, put it in park and sat there, consumed in her thoughts. She was beginning to wonder if he'd continue to let her come out if he knew about the baby and if that would make him end things with the other women. She knew it wasn't her place to have any of these thoughts as she sat there, alone.

After a while, Bentley heard Negan's voice, "Baby, where are you?"

She took a deep breath to put her act back on as she replied, "Right outside . I decided to wait on you," she replied as she looked in the distance and saw a large pickup truck speeding in her direction.

"I'm walking out now, Baby," she heard his voice as she began trying to crank the engine. Bentley couldn't start the car and as she was about to take off her seatbelt to jump for it, the truck came crashing into her Jeep causing it to sail backwards before ricocheting off into a ditch. Bentley felt herself come out of the Jeep as she landed back in the middle of the road, the world fading to black as she laid there.

Negan was whistling as he walked outside of the Compound to meet Bentley and go hunting. He was in a good mood. Everything was going according to his master plan and as long as he had her by his side, nothing else mattered. He stepped onto the road just in time to see Bentley's panicked face as the truck collided with her Jeep. "Baby!" he yelled as he ran after the two vehicles.

He stopped running as he saw Bentley skid across the highway into the middle of the road. He raced toward her, dropping to the ground at her side, "Baby, can you hear me?" he asked in a rushed tone.

He looked up at the other vehicle to see who'd done this what he saw as a Walker that had merely changed while in the driver's seat. He was in shock as he looked back down at Bentley to see blood dripping from her ear. Negan scooped her into his arms and carried her back inside the Compound screaming for Dr. Carson.

As he reached the medical area, he laid Bentley down on the table and grabbed a hold of her hand. Dr. Carson was shocked when he saw Negan carrying her in and he quickly began assessing her wounds.

"We need to get her to wake up so I can evaluate the extent of her wounds," Dr. Carson stated, "Place this under her nose," he instructed as he handed Negan a packet of smelling salts.

Negan did as he was told, waving them under her nostrils as Dr. Carson rolled her over onto her back. He realized immediately he needed to check for a heartbeat on the baby but Negan wasn't supposed to know.

"Negan, I need you to step out for a moment so I can inspect her fully," he urged.

Negan looked away from her face only long enough to reply, "Bullshit! I am not going anywhere. You do what you need to do but I am staying by her side!"

"There is something I need to look at that you shouldn't be in here for," Dr. Carson said, further pushing his luck with Negan.

"There isn't a part of this woman I ain't seen, so what are you talking about?" Negan replied as he continued waving the salts underneath her nose to no avail.

"She said that if I told you, she'd cut my tongue out," the Doctor replied.

Negan laughed a little, "That's my girl," he said proudly before turning back to the Doctor, "If you don't do what you need to do with me in here, your tongue will be the least of your problems," he threatened.

Dr. Carson took a deep breath as he lifted Bentley's shirt to run an ultrasound over her abdomen. He was relieved when he heard a strong heartbeat come through his machine.

Negan was immediately intrigued by the sound, "What's that? He heart should be down there. Is she gonna die?" he asked, he'd never felt so helpless and panicked since this apocalypse had begun.

"Negan," Dr. Carson began as Bentley began to come to, "That is the sound of your baby's heartbeat. Bentley is about 14 weeks pregnant."

Negan stared at Doctor Carson as he took in what he was telling him. His Baby? He then looked down to see Bentley's eyes opened and staring at him, a million questions filling her blue eyes.

"What are we gonna do about this, Baby?" he asked as Dr. Carson resumed his inspection of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bentley looked up at Negan unable to think of anything to say so she settled on a simple, "I'm sorry."

Negan looked down at her, his eyes full of questions but their moment was quickly interrupted by the sound of gunfire outside of the compound.

Negan's head jerked at the sound as he looked down once more, "The doctor is going to take good care of you and we can continue this discussion later on."

Bentley watched as Negan raced out without a kiss or any indication of what was going on in his mind. Her thoughts were put on pause as Dr. Carson addresses her.

"Can you tell me where it hurts?" he asked, placing the dopler back on the counter.

Bentley looked at him, her eyes vulnerable and not tough like usual, "I think I'm Ok. My ribs hurt but that's really it."

Dr. Carson nodded as he looked at her bruised face. "I'm going to give you a full evaluation and then I can let you go rest."

Bentley nodded as Dr. Carson proceeded to do a number of tests on her. Once he was done, he smiled at her. "You got off easy after a wreck like that. Your baby is fine but you do have 4 bruised ribs so you need to take it easy. You have bruising all over but it's all superficial. Please come back in if anything feels unusual in any way," he instructed.

Bentley nodded as she slowly got off the table and stood. Her legs were shaky but she was alright. She needed to find Negan. She left the office and started looking through the halls.

As she neared Negan's room, she could hear his voice. She knew where he was and it made her feel instantly ill.

She entered the room to see the 'wives', Negan and Rick's son from Alexandria. He must have been responsible for the gunshots.

Negan saw her enter the room and he nodded in her direction, "Baby, Amber disobeyed my rules. What do you think I should do about it? You know how seriously I value the rules." As he spoke, he stared daggers at her.

Bentley swallowed as she replied, "That is up to you. It's not my place to decide or make suggestions. I support whatever you choose to do."

As Negan looked away from her and pulled Sherry aside, Dwight and Daryl entered the room with a tray of food.

"Dwight, you let my prisoner out? Did he finally make the right choice?" she asked as she grabbed a toothpick from the tray and placed the point to Daryl's throat.

Dwight shook his head, "He hasn't but we thought showing him might help him decide."

Negan looked over at the group and placed one finger in the air to let them know he wanted silence and he leaned forward and placed his lips to Sherry's.

Bentley wanted to run out of the room but she was forced to watch. When Negan was done, he walked back over and gestured for Daryl to give the tray to Carl.

"Cmon boy," Negan said to Carl.

Daryl puffed his chest out and uttered, "If you hurt him, I will kill you."

"Don't talk to my Baby like that," Bentley began but Negan interrupted her.

"He's not your responsibility anymore," Negan said, "Take him back to solitary, Dwight."

Negan didn't say another word as he left the room with Carl right on his heels.

Sherry looked at Bentley with a sympathetic glance, "What have you done, golden child?"

Bentley shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it." Bentley left the wives area and headed to her room where she closed the door and sunk to the floor. She didn't know what to do if Negan couldn't accept this scenario. She didn't want to live with the other wives and just placed into rotation. She knew she needed to speak to him but she didn't know when or how. After some time had passed, there was a knock at door. Bentley sighed as she finally stood and turned to open it. Negan was on the other side leaning in.

"Yes?" she answered, unsure of how to reply.

Negan's lips curled into a large smile as he walked into her room, twirling Lucille. "I just got finished putting some closure on the Amber issue and I need to take the kid home but we need to decide what to do with you…."

Bentley nodded as she sat down on her bed, awaiting her punishment.

Negan looked down at her before getting on his knees in front of her so he could see her face, "What's the matter, Baby?" he asked, placing Lucille on the ground and his hands on her arms.

Bentley shook her head, "I'm just waiting to see what my punishment will be for going against our deal."

Negan shook his head as he looked at her, "Why would I punish you? A baby is what I've been after. Hell, I certainly didn't think success would come with you because we weren't tracking it or anything but your my best wife. So, tell me what's wrong? I've seen that pretty little head of yours doing way too much thinking lately."

Bentley took a deep breath as she answered him, "I want things to stay like they are. I don't want to be locked up like the others because of this pregnancy. And…" she trailed off afraid to reveal her true feelings.

Negan raised his eyebrows, "And?"

Bentley swallowed hard as she whispered, "I want to be your only woman," she revealed, looking away from him, afraid of how he'd react.

Negan shook his head, "Now, Baby, I have many wives for a reason and I can't have you running around in the dangers of this world while your carrying my child. You've gotta understand that."

Bentley shook her head, "I did but I don't anymore. If what you want is a baby then I can give you that. And if you get rid of the others then I can stay behind on missions but I won't do both."

"Look at you, telling me what you won't do?" Negan replied, "Remember your place, Sweetheart. You may be my favorite but I can't let everything you do slide. I'm going to Alexandria and I need you to think about what you're asking. We can talk again when I return."

Negan stood and grabbed Lucille. Bentley stood as well, "I want to come with you."

Negan looked like he was going to argue but he nodded, "It's not a dangerous mission so I suppose it'll be ok."

Bentley nodded as she followed him to the cars.

They rode in silence to Alexandria where they were greeted at the gate by Olivia.

Bentley took this as a chance to be herself once more, "Did you miss me that much, you've been waiting by the gate?" she teased.

Negan placed his finger to his lips, gesturing for Bentley to be quiet. "Don't mind my associate. I see you haven't tried to lose any of that extra weight yet. Do you need some incentive?"

Olivia's shook her head as her lower lip began to tremble like she was going to cry.

"Oh Darlin," Negan began, "I didn't mean you hurt your feelings. Want me to fuck you? You'll feel better, I promise."

Olivia looked shocked as Bentley looked away so he couldn't see how much what he was doing was affecting her.

"Take me to Rick," Negan ordered, "I have his kid."

Bentley began to follow them but Negan stopped her, "Wait here, Baby. I'll just be a minute. "

Bentley nodded as she noticed Olivia closely examining the bruises on her face. Bentley took a deep breath as they walked away not sure what her fate was anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Bentley listened as Olivia walked away with Negan. She could hear Olivia telling him that Rick wasn't back from scavenging yet.

"Looks like I'll get to know Carl here better and have dinner waiting when he gets home," Negan shouted before he was out of earshot.

Bentley stood by the gate, her whole body sore, waiting for Negan to come back but she knew he wouldn't be back anytime soon if he was cooking. After some time had passed, she decided that she was already in hot water and she began walking toward Rick's house.

She reached it and saw a young woman Bentley didn't recognize handing something to Olivia. "Whatcha got there?" Bentley asked as she reached the two women on the porch.

Olivia stuttered, "Negan wanted lemonade so Tara brought it for me."

"Thank you, ladies," Bentley replied as she took the lemonade, "I'll take it from here."

Bentley entered the house and followed the smell of food until she stumbled upon the kitchen where Negan was mixing sauce with Carl watching.

"I have your lemonade," Bentley said, to let him know she was in the room.

Bentley couldn't look at Carl at all since Negan had made him stop wearing the patch over his eye socket. Negan turned to reveal his freshly shaved face and said, "I thought I told you to stay by the gate, Baby. You're already in trouble," he finished as he began walking toward her.

"I figured it couldn't get much worse," she replied as she looked at his face, "Was shaving a punishment of mine?"

Negan shook his head, "You know I like a clean face and it didn't have a thing to do with you. Why are you here?" he asked again.

Bentley bit her lower lip, not wanting Carl or anyone to see her like this, and replied, "I can't stand like that all night. My ribs are bruised and it hurts. I was hoping you'd take pity on me."

She saw a shift in Negan's eyes as she revealed how she really felt. He seemed more tender as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Baby, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I've been treating you like I have. You've given me the greatest gift a man could ask for. I will agree to all your terms and as an added bonus, I'd like you to let my other wives no what's going on," he said.

Bentley was shocked and worried there was some kind of catch but she was too tired, too sore and too sick to worry about it in that moment. "May I sit down at the table?" she asked.

Carl stepped toward them, feeling for the first time that maybe they weren't so bad, "If you're injured, you can lie down on the couch in the front room."

Bentley smiled at him. She didn't have the energy left to torment him as she nodded, "That would be great."

Negan looked at her, the concern still in his eyes, "I'll come get you when dinner's done."

Bentley shook her head, "I'm not hungry, Baby. I just need to rest," she said, "Just come get me when we're ready to leave."

Negan frowned at her, puffing his lower lip out, "Baby, I'm pretty sure you need to be eating. I don't want you getting on Dr. Carson's bad side," he pleaded.

Bentley shook her head once more, "It's just been a tough day." She walked away from Negan as Carl led her to the living room where she laid down on one of the sofas on her back because both of her sides were hurting.

Bentley quickly fell asleep in the warmth of the sunlight coming through the front window. She could smell the spaghetti Negan had made in her sleep but she chose to sleep through it. After a while, she awoke to a commotion at the front door. She slowly got off of the couch and walked to the window to see one of her fellow Saviors giving a man a hard time.

"I just wanna talk to him," the man was pleading.

Bentley watched as Negan appeared, "Hey," he shouted, "It's ok. We still have to kill time while we wait here for Rick so let him in. What's that you have, boy?"

"My name is Spencer," the man replied as he walked forward handing the alcohol to Negan.

Negan's face beamed as he took it and he walked back into the house to grab two glasses before walking back out onto the porch and gesturing for the man to take a seat.

"What brings you over here?" Negan asked.

"I have some concerns about Rick that I'd like to share with you," Spencer replied.

Bentley was watching through the window but decided to walk out, "Aren't you the same person who was hiding those guns?" she asked, "Why should Negan trust anything you say?"

Negan turned to see her standing there and a smile crept across his lips, "My Baby does have a good point, doesn't she? What's your angle?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Spencer looked surprised, "I wasn't hiding those guns from you. I was hiding those in case we had to revolt against Rick. My mom was the leader here and she is gone thanks to him. I think I should lead but we should discuss it further over a game of pool, don't you think?"

"Alcohol and a pool table?" Negan replied, "You're trying too hard, kid, but I'll play a round. Have it brought outside. It's too nice to be indoors"

Spencer nodded as he left the porch to organize their game while Negan stood and walked over to Bentley cupping her cheek in his hand, "You feeling any better, Baby?"

Bentley nodded as she ran one of her hands across his thigh and then around to his butt, "I'm getting there," she replied.

"What are you up to?" Negan asked, inching his body closer to hers.

Bentley leaned forward and kissed his chest through his t-shirt, working her way slowly up to his lips but pausing briefly on his smooth chin, "Maybe clean shaven isn't so bad," she whispered before reaching his lips with hers. She slowly ran her tongue across his lips causing him to moan against her mouth.

Negan took a breath as he pulled away, "Baby, you're in no shape for this right now but I certainly appreciate the effort. What's gotten into you?"

"Call it a mix of pregnancy hormones and showing you how nice it can be when I go with you on missions," she replied as she ran one of her hands down below his belt buckle, "It would seem you agree with me."

He groaned lustily as her hand rested on him, "Baby, you are gonna be the death of me. I want you so bad," he whispered in her ear, his breathing labored, "When your ribs are healed, you are gonna pay for being such a tease," he finished as he let her go and walked down to the pool table.

"Ready to play, kid?" Negan asked.

Spencer nodded as the town began to gather and watch them play. Negan tapped a ball in gently as he looked at Spencer, "You know, if you hate Rick as much as you say, why don't you kill him yourself?"

Spencer began uttering some words when Negan stopped him, "It would seem like you don't have any guts," he said as he pulled out a knife and stabbed Spencer across the abdomen, his insides pouring out across the concrete. "I have never been so wrong," Negan admitted as he dropped Spencer to the ground and took a look at the crowd full of horrified faces.

Bentley watched what happened and turned away as her one meal for the day made a comeback, the smell of the man's insides filling her nostrils and activating her gag reflex. Negan looked at her with concern, holding Lucille up when Rosita pulled out a gun and shot in Negan's direction.

Bentley jumped up to race to him while one of the other Saviors pinned Rosita to the ground with a knife on her face. "Baby!" Bentley screamed as he moved Lucille from his face and looked at his tarnished bat then to Bentley, "I'm ok, Baby but Lucille has seen better days."

"Look at this bullet," Negan began, "This shit is hand made. Who did it?" he asked, looking down at Rosita, "Oh and by the way, if you lie, someone will die."

Rosita screamed that she made the bullet and Negan sighed as he pulled out a pistol and fired a shot toward Rick's porch, dropping Olivia to the floor.

In that moment Rick walked up, "What's going on?" he demanded.

Bentley, feeling a little more herself, waved her finger at Rick, "Your people aren't following the rules very well."

Negan walked over to Rick, "You're finally here!" he yelled, his voice breaking, "I'm going hoarse from your people making me yell so much! I have only been helping you today, sir. Your son, over there, snuck into one of my trucks and used a machine gun to take out some of my guys but I brought him home safe and sound. This man begged me to kill you for him so he could be in charge of this town and I killed him for you. And, I just got your town larger food rations," he finished as he pointed Lucille at Olivia's body.

"Your stuff is at the gate, loaded in the trucks. Take it and leave," Rick replied through gritted teeth.

"I will be on my way once I found out who made this bullet," Negan replied looking around.

A man with some very different hair spoke up, "It was me."

Negan smiled as she gestured for his men to grab the bullet maker while Rosita was screaming protests. Negan looked at Rick once more, "Whatever you have for us ain't enough. We'll be back in a week for a double payment for all the trouble your people have caused," he told Rick, his tone threatening.

"Until next time!" Negan yelled before looking at Bentley, "C'mon Baby! You need a whole lotta me when we get home!"

Bentley grinned as she took his hand and followed him out of Alexandria, excited about where their lives would go next as they embarked on a new journey together.

A/N: Ok guys, we're going on a little hiatus until the show returns. Hope you're enjoying it! I may write some flashback scenes during the break if the inspiration strikes. Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Flashback

 _Bentley sat in the corner of the small room she'd found herself trapped in. She had arrived with a group but had quickly been abandoned when the Walkers took over the neighborhood. She'd managed to get into a room safely but she only had a knife and it wasn't enough to escape. She was without access to food or water and had been for a few days. As she sat in deep thought about what options she had, she heard machine guns outside. She crawled to the window which had been plastered with newspapers and began to tear them off to see what was going on._

 _She saw a group of men blasting through the Walkers. She wanted to bang on the window to let them know she was there but she had no strength left as she sunk down to the ground, fully lost in her own despair. As she laid there, she heard someone coming and she immediately gathered every ounce of energy she had left and stood, leaning against the wall for support, and pulled her knife, ready._

 _As the doorknob twisted, she knew in her gut that this was the end. No matter who or what came in, she couldn't fight. The door opened and a man was on the other side. Bentley looked at the man. He was in a leather jacket over a white t-shirt with almost black hair slicked back hair. He held a bat in his hand wrung with barbed wire._

" _Miss, how long have you been here?" he asked as he made his way into the room._

 _Bentley continued to hold the knife as steady as she could without answering his question. She had no way to know if he was there to kill her or not._

" _Listen Darlin," he began again, "I'm not here to hurt you. Did you get left here?"_

 _All Bentley could muster was a nod as he moved closer causing her to raise her knife higher in the air._

" _Hey," he said softly, "My name is Negan and I can take good care of you, if you let me. Go ahead and put that knife down. What's your name?" he asked, his tone low and gentle._

 _Bentley shook her head, "My name is Bentley and I don't know anything about you. I have seen enough bad groups since this all started to know better than to just lower my weapon."_

 _Negan was immediately impressed with her strength, "Listen Sweetheart," he began once more, "I respect what you're doing here but you're about to collapse so let's just do this the easy way and if I turn out to be a bad guy then you can take me out yourself, deal?" he asked, reaching his hand out for the knife._

 _Bentley sighed as she realized she had no choice if she wanted to live. She laid her knife in his hand as she finally felt her legs buckle under the weight of her body. She expected to hit to ground but as the world faded to black, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her._

 _Bentley opened her eyes slowly as she came to. She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of infirmary. She was surprised when she looked to her other side to see the man sitting there, watching her._

" _You're up, Darlin'," he said with a smile that went all the way to his eyes, "Dr. Carson and I weren't sure. You were pretty far gone."_

" _How long have I been out?" she asked, her voice hoarse, "And where am I?"_

 _Negan smiled at her as he grasped her hand in his own. She tensed at first but relaxed in her touch, "You've been out cold for about four days. Now that you're up, I can give you this back," he revealed as he pulled her knife from beside him and laid it beside her on the bed._

" _Thank you," she replied as she grasped it with her free hand, "You didn't answer my second question."_

" _You're just as feisty as I remember," he replied as if they'd known each other for years, "You are in my town. I am the leader of the Saviors and I would like to offer you a place here at my right side."_

" _Your right side?" she asked as she tried to wrap her mind around all the things that had changed since she'd been left._

" _Yes Darlin. I think you'd make a fine addition to my group of wives," he explained his offer causing her to roll her eyes. "I know it sounds a little nuts, hell, it is! But hey, in this world, you can't be too careful. If something happens to one then I've got a contingency plan, well a few."_

" _I'm not much of a sitting around waiting for my man kind of girl," she answered, trying her best not to fully express how sick what he said made her feel._

" _I'll let you think about it," Negan replied as he let go of her hand, "If you wanna be on my front lines I'm ok with that but it's a damn waste, if you ask me. I gotta tend to some things. I'll be back to check on you shortly."_

 _Bentley watched as he stood to leave, grabbing the bat she'd seen the day he'd saved her. Saved, she thought. "Thank you," she whispered, realizing how ungrateful she'd been since he'd appeared at her door, metaphorically._

" _Your welcome, Sweetheart," he replied as he walked away but turned one last time, "Think about what I said."_

 _Bentley watched him leave as the doctor walked over to check her out now that she was lucid. "How are you feeling?" he asked._

 _She looked up at him, "Much better. How long until I can get back out there?" she asked._

 _Dr. Carson smiled, "It'll be just a bit. You need to get your nutrients back up. You know, he stayed the entire time you were unconscious," he revealed as he began to listen to her heart._


	9. Chapter 9

Bentley and Negan arrived back at the compound to find Simon and some of the other Saviors worked up.

"What's going on?" Negan asked as he saw the crowd awaiting him.

"Daryl escaped and he killed Fat Joey before he left," Simon replied, shaking his head in disgust.

Negan looked down momentarily before he looked at Bentley, "Baby, I'm gonna have to take care of some things before we pick up where we left off back in Alexandria, why don't you go break the news to my wives."

Bentley nodded, "Whatever you say, Baby," she smirked as she walked away back down into their home to find the other women.

"Ladies," Bentley said as she walked in, grabbing their attention.

"What do you want. Precious One?" Sherry replied, rolling her eyes.

Bentley smiled to herself as she prepared to shatter these women's worlds, "Negan has instructed me to inform you all that your services are no longer needed. You may go back to your husbands and Negan will give you a new job in this organization. Any questions?"

"Do you seriously think we are going to believe you?" Sherry challenged, "We all know you're jealous of the time he spends with us and we know that you would come down here and try to get us to leave. You are even more stupid than we thought."

Bentley smiled again as she looked at the women, "You can think whatever you want but I do want to warn you that you want to be careful how you speak to me."

Sherry moved forward toward Bentley, "How dare you think you're so special? Negan is not anymore attached to you then he is to any of us! You think you're his little princess and you are so out of your mind!" she finished as she charged Bentley.

Bentley was quick on her feet as she moved to the side and pulled her knife, pointing it at Sherry who had almost run into the wall, "You haven't been outside these walls in a very long time and you are not a fighter so I would be very careful attacking me. I fight on the regular."

Sherry sneered as she looked like she was about to charge again but was stopped by the sound of Negan's voice.

"Baby!" he shouted coming down the hallway, "I need you up front. Are you done down here?"

Bentley smirked at Sherry as she began to reply. Before she could open her mouth, Sherry blindsided her and got her hands on Bentley's knife, twisting her around and holding it to her neck as Negan trotted up.

"Well, well, well," he said, leaning back as he took in the scene, "I see the ladies took the news well. Sherry, Darling, will you let my Baby go?" he asked, acting as if he was not as concerned as he was.

"She was telling the truth?" Sherry asked, her voice shrill.

Negan's mouth curled into a large grin, "You thought my Baby would come down and lie? She knows better than that but listen Sweetie, I'm sorry that you're hurt that I'm done with all of you but I need my number 1 girl."

Sherry was rocked and Bentley knew it so she took the advantage and slammed her back into the wall to get free, screaming in the process as she felt it in her bruised ribs.

Negan refrained from reaching out for Bentley as he looked at the other women, "Go back to your husbands. Thank you for your service. C'mon Baby."

Bentley nodded as she took a deep breath to get herself together as she followed him forward. "What's going on?"

"Daryl escaped which means these people might know how to get to our home," Negan began, "I have sent Simon and a group to Alexandria to get a hold of Daryl and I have another team that I am sending out, myself included, to booby trap the area around us."

"Looks like our fun will be postponed even further," Bentley said as she ran her hand down his arm, "Where do you want me, Baby?"

Negan ran his thumb over her cheek, "From the sound of that scream you gave earlier, I don't think you're going to be up for anything. And I want you to stay here and rest. You weren't looking yourself in Alexandria."

Bentley ran her hand on his smooth face, pulling him down so she could place her lips to his, running her tongue across his lips as she had earlier that day before letting go. "I am just fine. Let me be on your team."

"You're my one and only now, Baby," he replied, "I can't risk something happening to you. I will let you come as long as you agree to stay by my side and not overdo it. I want you to be careful even when you are out with me, do you understand?"

Bentley grinned as she ran her hand from his face down his chest, "Yes sir. Let's go make it hard for anyone who wants to invade our home."


	10. Chapter 10

"Baby, what did you do with our new prisoner?" Bentley asked when they returned to the Sanctuary after creating one hell of an obstacle course.

"He's down in the cells. I've got one of the guys on it," Negan replied as he ran his hand over her back and around her waist, pulling her toward him.

"Can I crack him? He looked easy to break," she replied as she leaned into his embrace, trying not reveal how tired she actually was.

"No, Baby," Negan replied, "I need you to take it easy for a little bit. Go see Dr. Carson and then take a nap, do you understand?"

"Wanna help me fall asleep?" she asked with a wink.

Negan let out a guttural laugh, "I wish I could, Baby, more than anything but it seems like Sherry caused some trouble and let Daryl out and got all the other ladies riled up since they've been let go. I have to see what Dwight can find out since it was his bitch. I'll see you in a bit," he said as he leaned down and placed his lips to hers.

Bentley kissed back, teasing him with her tongue as she let go and walked away to the Doctor's office.

"What can I help you with, Bentley?" Dr. Carson asked as he saw her walk through his door.

"I'm on orders from the boss to get a quick check up after my injuries a few days ago and then I am supposed to get some sleep. Do you have time?" she asked.

Dr. Carson nodded, "Of course. Take a seat."

Dr. Carson checked her out and asked, "Have you been taking it easy since I saw you?"

"As easy as I could. Why?" she asked, playing it off but getting a little worried because of his tone.

"Your ribs have been further injured and because of you expanding uterus, your left lung is in danger of being punctured. You need to be on bedrest for two weeks until this heals and I will be checking on you everyday. Do you understand? This is serious, Bentley," he explained.

Bentley couldn't fake her strong standoffish nature as he spoke so she simply nodded.

"Go to your room and lay down," he ordered, "Don't do anything else. I'll explain your condition to Negan so he fully understands your limitations."

Bentley walked down to her room, moving slowly as she did but as she was on her way there, she noticed a few of the women, previously her competition, speaking with the prisoner from Alexandria.

"What are you ladies doing?" Bentley asked, outright, "I hope it's been approved by Negan," she warned.

"What do you mean by that?" the man asked, his southern accent thick.

"Don't pay her any attention," Amber directed his attention back to her, "She is Negan's little favorite."

"So, shouldn't I listen to what she says?" he replied.

"Yes, you should. Ladies, please leave the prisoner alone," Bentley replied, "And don't give me any trouble because it won't be worth the trouble."

Amber huffed as she looked at the man, "Think about what we asked you for. I'll find you later," she said as she walked away with the other women.

"What did they want you to do?" Bentley asked, her tone serious.

"They wanted me to design a suicide pill because they said they are miserable and want their lives to be over," the man replied, "My name is Eugene, by the way."

"They're just upset because they recently lost their jobs," Bentley replied, "It would be smart of you not to associate with them, especially if you have any hope of getting on Negan's good side. Life is good when you obey his rules, Eugene." After she said her peace, she turned and continued her journey to her room and when she got there she saw Amber waiting outside her door.

"You don't have control over everything we do, Bentley," she threatened.

"I never said I did," Bentley replied, noting Amber was blocking her way, "If you think about it, I was warning you which keeps you safe. May I enter my room, please?"

Amber shook her head, "Not until you explain to me why Negan would suddenly drop all of us for you. It's not like he just met you and you're the best he's ever had. He's been getting the same thing from all of us for quite some time, so what changed?"

"I guess he just got sick of pretending to be interested in the rest of you for anything but sex," Bentley replied, narrowing her eyes at Amber.

Amber moved forward toward Bentley causing Bentley to brace for potential impact that she could not afford, "How dare you say that about the rest of us! We were all as important to him as you are! You are a real bitch to force him to give up the rest of us so you can have him all to yourself and you've subjected us to work."

"Please back away, now," Bentley replied, her tone calm.

"Why? I thought you weren't afraid of us?" Amber said as she moved closer pinning Bentley against the wall.

Bentley took a deep breath, hiding the wince of pain it caused, and pulled her knife out of the back pocket of her jeans, "Back away."

Amber moved forward further causing Bentley to react quickly and thrust her knife forward straight into Amber's arm that was moving toward her. Amber dropped to the floor, yelling, "Bitch!"

"I warned you," Bentley said as she turned to walk away, "I'll go get Dr. Carson."

Bentley walked back through the halls and into the exam room to find Negan in there with the Doctor. Negan turned to see her and frowned, "Baby, the good Doctor here just told me that you are on bedrest and yet here you are. Why is it so hard for you follow orders, Baby?"

Bentley shook her head, "I was following orders but Amber attacked me at my door and I stabbed her so I was coming to get the Doctor to help her. I didn't aim to kill."

"She attacked you?" Negan replied, his face taking on a dangerous expression, "Sherry let the prisoner go and now Amber attacks my Baby? This shit is getting out of hand. Doc, go take a look at her and I will personally put Bentley to bed."

"No funny business, Negan," Dr. Carson warned, "Her condition is serious."

"I understand, Doc," Negan replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist supportively, "C'mon Baby, you'll be safe in my room."


	11. Chapter 11

Bentley grew restless as she laid in bed for the first week, completely unsure of what to do with herself. As she turned on her side and stared at the wall, she heard the door open so she turned back over and saw Negan at the door. He was standing with Lucille over his shoulder before swaggering into the room.

"How ya doin, Baby?" he asked as he got close to her and took a seat on the bed.

Bentley sat up and replied, "I am going to lose my mind if I have to lay here for another day. What's going on in the world outside?"

Negan moved closer and pulled her gently against him, "I'm goin' crazy without you out there by my side. We're taking a few trucks to Alexandria today to trade their little lady for some compliance but I have a feeling they might be ready to declare war," he explained.

Bentley was surprised by the last thing he'd said so she pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Rick and his people want to take me out and luckily some of his 'allies' have come forward to give me a heads up. I'm going there today with their pretty little Sasha in a coffin to make an exchange or it'll turn into a fight," he replied.

"You like Sasha, don't you?" Bentley asked, feeling insecure about her relationship with him because she couldn't give him what he needed and she'd convinced him to get rid of the other women who could. Bentley found herself doing a lot of overthinking during her stint on bedrest.

Negan looked at her with a question on his face, "What do you mean, Baby? I respect her for her balls but I am not interested in her the way that I am with you. Did I mention how crazy I've been going without you?" he admitted, for a moment showing his more vulnerable side.

Bentley smiled as a reply to his moment showing off his soft side, "I know, Baby. I have just had a very hard time being stuck in this bed. I haven't been in a bed for more then 6 hours at a time in my whole life. Do you think maybe, if I behave and don't do anything other than sit in the trunk, I could come?" she batted her eyes as she finished her request.

Negan frowned as he looked away for a moment, "Baby, there is nothing more that I want then to have you by my side as we take down these sons o' bitches once and for all but you have one more week of healing to do. I don't wanna risk you getting injured anymore then you already are. Do you get that, Baby?"

Bentley looked down, unable to hide her disappointment, "I get it. Just promise you'll be careful, ok? I can wait here until you get back. I just wish I didn't have to worry while I waste away here. Give me a kiss," she put on a brave face and pursed out her lips for a quick peck.

Negan groaned as he looked at her adorable face, "Dammit, Baby. You have got me wrapped around your goddamned finger. You can't expect me to stay firm on my no while you look at me like that. You stay in the truck and you have to promise that under no circumstances, you get out. Deal?"

Bentley had to hold back from jumping into his arms as her lips curled into a victorious smile, "I swear. Will you walk me up to the trucks?"

Negan nodded as he stood from the bed and held out his hand to help her up. Bentley reached up to grab it and she stood on her feet. She had only gotten up to use the restroom over the last week so she worked hard to hide how shaky her legs were as he guided her up to the surface.

Dr. Carson caught them as he was making his way back downstairs and he raised a finger as he walked toward them, "What is she doing out of bed?"

Negan sighed, "She begged to join me and I couldn't say know. She's going to sit in the truck the entire time so you don't have to worry about her."

Bentley smiled wide to show her agreeance. Dr. Carson rolled his eyes, "You really have to stay put. If your ribs puncture your lungs, you will drown in your own blood within minutes," he warned, avoiding any sugar coating.

Bentley nodded, "Yes, Doctor. I can do it. I am not dumb enough to get myself killed."

"C'mon Baby," Negan said as he walked her to his truck and helped her into her seat, "Now, you stay put while I put the finishing touches on this adventure."

Bentley nodded as she watched him walk away. She sat patiently as she waited for the group to leave for Alexandria hoping for a smooth mission.

Negan joined her in the front seat a few moments later, joined by Simon as their driver. "Is she doing the whole trip in the coffin?" she asked, remembering what he'd told her earlier in the afternoon.

Negan nodded, "Her idea. She said she could use the sleep. Now, you rest your pretty little head on my shoulder for this drive. Got it?"

"Gladly," she replied as she did what he asked. Negan turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before the crew took to the streets.

Bentley quickly fell asleep perhaps because walking to the truck was the most she'd done in a week and it had surprisingly tired her out. She didn't wake once as they dealt with some obstacles in the roads.

Bentley opened her eyes to see the walls of Alexandria and the sound of Negan's voice as he was sharing one of his excellent monologues. She watched him through the side mirror on the truck as he exchanged spars with Rick.

"Show her to me," Rick shouted from above as he was being held at gunpoint by a woman he'd considered to be on his side.

"You wanna see your pretty friend?" Negan shouted back as he knocked Lucille against the coffin, "Hey Sash, they wanna see that you're ok. I'm gonna open this thing up ok?"

Bentley watched more intently through the mirror, well what she could see, as Negan opened the coffin. She heard him yell an expletive as Sasha came out and the two fell off of the back of the truck and to the ground.

Bentley didn't hesitate as she opened her door and hopped down from her truck and walked as quickly as she could over to where Negan was taken down, amid a gunfire battle that had broken out.

She reached him and pulled her knife, raising her arm in the air before lowering it with a swift stab to the back of Sasha's head, she had realized as she'd grown closer that she had turned.

Once she was really dead, Negan rolled her off and looked up surprised to see Bentley over top of him.

"Baby?" he said as he stood, "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life," she replied, furrowing her brow in confusion. Before Negan could speak again, she added, "I am completely ok. I walked as slow as I could and I barely exerted. Now, there in a full out war so I think we should go."

"I can't walk away from a battle," he replied, "I don't need these folks thinking they can scare me off. Now, go get back in the truck like a good little girl and I will meet you there once I am done with these damn folks, Ok?"

Bentley huffed but she knew she couldn't handle a full on gunfight. "You be careful," she instructed as she leaned up and pulled his lips to hers with all the passion she had built up inside of her over the last week. Negan pulled her closer and when he did, Bentley could feel how much sexual tension he had built up as well.

"Baby, take one of the guns and pick off anything you can from the safety of your seat," he ordered as he pulled back.

Bentley nodded as she walked back and pulled herself into the truck and grabbed a gun ready. She watched for any sign that they needed more help then just a few shots from afar. After a few good shots from each side of the battle, Negan had Rick's son.

Bentley watched even more intently as Negan began to explain something she knew regarding not wanting to kill Carl but he had no choice.

Bentley felt her stomach sink as she looked at the scene. She didn't know what might happen but she really felt like something might go very wrong. She slid into the driver's seat and cranked the engine and pulled onto Alexandria's main road to be ready.

She watched as Negan yielded his bat, ready to strike and suddenly a tiger pounced onto the scene, "What the hell?" she yelled as she drove down the street as another gun battle began to grab her man.

She watched him make a run for it as he dove beneath a car on the side of the road. She pulled over to the car and yelled, "C'mon Baby!"

Negan and Simon jumped into the truck and Bentley raced them out of there as fast as the truck they were in would take them.

"What happened back there?" she asked once they were a safe distance away from the warzone.

"All the different communities united against Negan," Simon answered as he sighed deeply.

Negan nodded, "Those damn Alexandrian's have really messed my shit off. They are gonna pay. When we get back I am declaring a war."

Bentley closed her eyes for a moment as they drove back to their home in silence. Once they arrived, Negan opened the door to get out after Simon but Bentley stopped him, "Baby?" she said.

"What is it, Beautiful?" he asked, "I have a lot to do and you have a bed you need to get back to since you didn't listen to orders."

"Listen," she said, ignoring what he said, "Maybe we could just forget about them and just continue the good thing we've got going on here. I just don't know if taking on all of those communities is a good idea. What if something happens to you? I can't live with that or without you," she admitted, feeling tears in her eyes, afraid to let them out since he never saw her cry.

Negan pulled her into his arms and kissed her head as he had done a few hours earlier before all the chaos came out, "Baby, I know why you're scared and I get that you would love for me to just abandon all of this and live a quiet life but I can't do it. I want to do everything you do but I can't do any of that until things around here are settled. Can you give me a little more time?"

Bentley nodded though she couldn't 100% convince herself, "I bet it's just the hormones getting to me but we do need to go to war and I am going to heal and fight right by your side. I'm with you until the bitter end, Baby."

"That's my girl," he replied as his face broke out into one of those large smiles she loved to see.

The End


End file.
